The Alternate Ending of Captain America: The Winter Soldier
by Billy Shears 98
Summary: Easy, such as the tittle says, the alternate ending of Captain America, where Bucky remembers everything before saving Steve underwater, and its consequences, along with a few cameos and scenes that i hoped to see in the movie, i hope that you all enjoy it. Read and Review please, Its my first fanfic


Captain America

"I'm with you till the end of the line", said Captain America, and the Winter Soldier then blinked, images of the guy behind the Captain's helmet and him, in this city, in the war, both of them in front of Red Skull, and in a train, in a moment all things were clear.

- Steve? - said the Winter Soldier - Is that you? - He grabbed his head with his hands while recovering for his found memories.

- Bucky? - Steve stopped, coughing blood - Yes, it's me. Now let's get out of here - He said standing up and holding the shield.

The glass broke and in a matter of seconds Steve was falling.

- No! - screamed Bucky while jumping and landing in a surface and catching Steve with his metallic Arm.

- We have to attract their attention - said Steve while waving his free hand in his shield

- Who? - said Bucky holding Steve tight.

- My reinforcements - answered Captain America

In a moment, between the two other Helicarriers falling , a black helicopter was getting closer to both of them.

- Here! - screamed Steve while the helicopter was getting closer

Then Sam Wilson, got to the helicopter door and screamed

- There's no more secure space, Cap.

- Bucky! Any ideas? - asked Steve to the metallic armed man holding him.

- Thinking about it - answered the Former Winter Soldier, then started swinging the metallic arm Back and Forth

Fury and Maria Screamed to them to make them Hurry

Back

Steve Nodding and giving a secure look to the helicopter

Forth

Steve Going Along with Barnes Metallic Arm Movements.

Back

A Part of one of the other Helicarriers falling between them and the helicopter.

Forth

Steve pulling Bucky's arm and swinging faster.

- Good Luck! - Bucky screamed while Steve broke the hold when the arm was at it farthest point

Steve landed in the Helicopter and was caught by Sam and Natasha before going out by the other side door.

- Bucky, Come on! - Steve Screamed - You can do it

Bucky while holding with his other arm nodded and swank back and forth like he did with Steve and in a moment he was flying in the air getting closer to the helicopter, but then all the steel part of the Helicarrier Steve and Bucky fought fell, dragging the former Sargent with it.

- Bucky! - Screamed Steve holding on Sam looking to the rests of the now fallen Helicarrier.

- Look Down there - Sam pointed to one of the steel bars below the helicopter, seeing Bucky unconscious holding by his metallic arm now showing sparks.

- Sam, Help me with Bucky - Said Steve Holding Bucky good arm with all his strength left when they got closer to the ground out of the wreckage. And with the Help of Everyone, Bucky was at the Helicopter lying in its ground.

- That arm doesn't look good - Said Natasha, looking at Bucky's arm.

- Well. Now we have a great alibi to visit Stark - Said Nick while taking off and heading to New York.

When Bucky woke up, he was strapped to a stretcher in a room with so many weapons and tools Was all of this Real? Was finding back Steve and his long lost memories, just going to be erased? He started squirming, but then a door in the room opened to show a black haired guy, with a small beard, dressed with a shirt that said "Black Sabbath" and blue pants.

- Morning, Sleepy head - Said the Guy - You have such and arm there - He pointed to Bucky's left arm.

- May I ask if you're Howard Stark?

You seem so similar to him - Said Bucky remembering the fuzzy images of the scientist comparing him to the man.

- Sorry, but Howard is like my third name, and the guy died like forty years ago - Said the guy.

- Stark, stop playing - Said Steve entering to the room - Just present yourself

- Steve you Ok? -Asked Bucky while lifting his head

- To be a 94 years old man -Said Tony while grinning - he's great.

Steve Rolled his eyes and said.

- Only a few bruises, a concussion in the leg, but I'm alright - Answered the former SHIELD agent.

Tony then took a control and pressed a button freeing Bucky for the stretcher.

I'm Tony Stark, philanthropist, playboy, Iron Man, Mechanic, Millionaire and um yeah...Avenger - Said Tony holding his hand for a shaking with Bucky. Well, I'm Bucky Barnes, former Sargent of the US Army, former Hydra Agent and...-Bucky looked at both Avengers According to what the papers Natasha gave me, you were the one who murdered

my parents - Said Tony.

Oh, Umm, about that - Bucky Paused - I'm Sorry, if that affected you in the past and in your formation.

No problem, that only in long term helped me to find my real motivation to knowledge and to be Iron Man - Answered Tony reassuring Bucky.

So, show us, what did you do to repair his arm - Asked Steve - First I repaired and changed mainly all the inner part of the arm, now is lots more functional - Said Tony showing a holographic projection of the Former Hydra Agent arm - Secondly, I put a few more wires, and connections to improve its connection to your Central Nervous System and make it answer quickly to your reactions - He said and in that moment throwing a ball straight to Bucky, that he deflected with a quick swing of his hand - Thirdly, I recover the steel with a cape of Vibranium, Making it practically indestructible - He left the holographic version of the arm in a table and turned to see Steve and Bucky.

You're the best - Said Steve -The Toppermost of the Poppermost!

I caught the reference! - Said Tony.

Cap, Sharon, Sam, María, Fury, Natasha and Bucky were standing in front of a tomb that read in its tombstone "Here lies Colonel Nicholas J. Fury"

- Sorry for "killing you" - Said Bucky making the quote sign with his hands.

- No, Don't worry, you didn't knew about what were you doing, in fact, with that HYDRA's not gonna put an eye in me - Said Fury - And every loyal SHIELD agent has been called to keep a low profile.

- What? - Said Steve - What are going to do now?

- I'm Heading to Europe - Said Fury - Nick Fury is dead, I'll be other face in the crowd, and from there I'll find out more and HYDRA compounds in the process.

- I thought that HYDRA, nearly disappeared with the Triskelion - Added Steve

- That's the bad part, Not all the Rats sank with the ship - Answered Natasha

- That's why I'm heading to Europe - Said Fury - The rats are gonna fall.

- What about you? - asked Steve to Natasha - You going with him?

- No - answered the Black Widow - I blew all my covers, I have to make out a new one.

- And you Agent Hill? - Asked Sam looking at the brunette.

- I'll reunite a few Agents and wait for a good time to come out again - Answered the agent - And while Director Fury is not here, I'll have to take care of it.

- Former Director, Hill - Corrected Fury, before turning where Sharon was - What about you agent 13?

- CIA's contacted me - She answered - So I have to go to the training camp for a few weeks

- So, when we could come out, Sharon? - Asked the Super Soldier.

- In two weeks, but hearing what my auntie told me you aren't too romantic in your dates.

- Point to go, it was only one and we were in the middle of the war - Said Steve

Natasha looked at them, raising an eyebrow.

- Seem that you have a thing with the Carter's - She said.

Wait a minute - Bucky said - Is Sharon Peggy's Niece? Cause of all I know the only girl Steve dated was her.

- Yeah - Said Sharon - Sharon Carter - she extended his hand to him - Pleased to meet you

Bucky shook hands with the Agent and then turned to Natasha

- Hey, If you want to put Steve jealous call me - He winked and Natasha just smiled.

- So what are we doing here? - Asked Natasha to Maria.

- I've contacted the few loyal agents I knew that were out there, I'll finish for once to all the Project Insight - She paused - in the same place SHIELD was founded, the first headquarters.

Both agents entered to the place where days before, Natasha and Steve found Zola, and there he was, turned on again, When she looked at its screen, Natasha felt a shiver in her spine.

- We meet again Fraüllen - Said Zola, in his computer display.

- "Too dead too solve it?" - Said Natasha - Every single threat to Hydra is still out there Zola.

- Enough - Said Maria entering to the room bringing twenty or so agents,

- Now as Director of SHIELD as my first act, I finish Project Insight, by unplugging its master mind, Dr. Armin Zola.

- What? You can't do this to me - Zola seemed furious in the screen - I helped you for 50 years.

- No, you helped HYDRA for 50 years, you helped the rotten apple - Said Maria Hill - This is the Penalty you deserve.

- I'm proud of what I did - Said Zola - HYDRA did not die along with SHIELD, we're still out there, the miracles are coming, Hail Hy— that moment the screen turned off and everyone saw Natasha holding a handful of Plugs that Connected Zola

- He was freaking me out, you know - Said Natasha with a cocked Eyebrow.

(The Next Day)

Sam was jogging again, same place, same climate, then a voice said

- On your left

Sam looked at his side to see none other than Steve Rogers running.

- Morning Steve - Said Sam.

- Morning Sam - answered him.

- On your right - Said a New Voice

Sam turned to his right and saw Bucky Barnes grinning

- Morning Bucky - Said Sam looking at his right.

- Rogers, wanna race? - Asked Bucky

- Sure, but after I ground you, you will not want to do it anymore - Answered Steve.

Bucky started running and Steve followed his pace, both of them stopped when they reached Sam again.

- Hey, wanna see the lot of things that we lost being icicles? - Asked Steve holding his note book with the list.

- Sure - Said Bucky - We could start after this.

- If you want I can guide you - Said Sam

- No, you don't have to do so, we will handle fine - Said Bucky

- Yeah, sure - Said Sam - When do we start Cap?

The three of them laughed while running through the cold morning air.

The End


End file.
